


Hero

by Rosage



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosage/pseuds/Rosage
Summary: Asra and Muriel help each other through a difficult moment.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Muriel's birthday and for a friend.

Muriel has never liked looking down. Not at all the wide eyes that look up at him, not at his reflection in the water off the pier, not at blood seeping into the ground. Certainly not at the view from the top of the tallest tree, where his large feet struggle to balance on the branches.

He looks up at those branches now with his feet planted in the dirt. Sweat is beginning to glue his bangs to his face, and Asra’s hand on his elbow isn’t helping.

“I can do it this time, if you want,” Asra says.

Muriel shakes his hair loose. He can handle this, and it will keep Asra safe. His feet don’t move.

With a grunt, he hands the talisman to Asra. “Be careful.”

“I will.” Asra’s smile disappears from view. Muriel waits, too aware of his breath, of chirping animals, of the rustling above him. As he fidgets, a twig snaps beneath his foot, making him inhale. Another snap, this one drawing his chin up just in time to see Asra’s foot slip into empty air.

Asra doesn’t even grasp at the branches. Aura surges around him, clearly trying to stop his plummet, but he’s falling too fast. Muriel can only hold out his arms.

Asra grabs Muriel’s shoulders as he catches him. Muriel stumbles back from the impact, steadying his back against the tree, which he has half a mind to tear down.

_ Asra, Asra, Asra— _

His mouth won’t work. His heart feels trapped in his throat, thumping hard enough to make him woozy.

“Woah.” Asra laughs. Muriel stares. “What a ride. I placed the talisman, though.” Asra grows sheepish. “Usually I can catch myself in time with my magic. Guess I’ve gotten kind of heavy.”

He isn’t too heavy for Muriel, which he must know, because he makes no move to get down. He slips his arms around Muriel’s neck and rests his head against his shoulder. “Good thing you’re always there to catch me.”

Muriel curses his trembling arms. After all that, he can’t even hold Asra steady. “I should’ve gone up myself.”

“You’re always there,” Asra repeats. “I’m fine, okay?”

Ordinarily his voice would calm Muriel, but Muriel’s heart is still trying to break free from his ribs, like it can catch Asra itself. “I should’ve gone.”

“I understand why you didn’t. If I was scared of something, you would take care of it.” He massages above Muriel’s shoulder blades, and Muriel has to set him down. When Asra’s feet touch the ground, part of Muriel settles. The rest doesn’t.

“It should have been me.”

Asra’s hands slide down Muriel’s arms, resting at his elbows. “Muriel, no. I don’t think I could have caught you.”

“Better me than you.”

“It’s not better to me. I need you. I’m safe, thanks to you.”

He smiles up at Muriel, soft and fond, and Muriel has never liked looking down _ — _ except for at one view.


End file.
